In a power plant facility using a diesel engine, generally, power equipment including a steam turbine in addition to the diesel engine is known, the steam turbine configured to generate electric power with use of a steam produced by waste heat of the diesel engine.
Such power equipment including a steam turbine for generating electric power with use of a steam produced by waste heat conventionally includes: a steam turbine that recovers power from a produced steam; a generator that uses the power to generate electric power; a condenser that condenses the steam after the steam passes through the steam turbine; a condensation tank that stores drainage after the condensation; and a pump that sends water stored in the condensation tank.
In a large-scale power equipment, such a power plant has been proposed that a turbine plant using, as an operating fluid, water vapor obtained by combusting hydrogen and oxygen directly introduces water to a condenser, to thereby raise the pressure of an exhaust gas in a path after passing through the turbine, thus lowering the compression ratio and obtaining hot water discharge (see PTL1, for example).